dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Everon/Main Page
This is a proposed new layout for the main page. Make suggestions on this page, please. My rationale is making the main page much more useful without having to scroll down. I copied Wikipedia's main page layout and made some changes. This is a definite work-in-progress. Everon 02:55, 12 May 2006 (UTC) ----- :Well done Everon, i really like the set up you have here, But i think a the Set part should go under Equipment tab as a Sets sub-tab and list the first few sets and after it show the names of like 3 or 4 sets say ...more sets and it redirectes you to the full list of sets. Alinay, May 12 2006 ----- ::Done. Everon 22:09, 12 May 2006 (UTC) ----- :::Hummm...under profestions, there should be some sub tabs like, that shows the list of profestions that there are, and another tab to show were to get stuff like the gathering stuff...Alinay, May 12 2006 :I'm now basically done with the whole thing. It still could use some work, but I think it's good enough now to warrant moving it to the main page. Everon 22:59, 12 May 2006 (UTC) ----- I really like this layout, its much clearer. My only criticism is that the links at the top right (opposite the 'welcome' text) are easily missed. Perhaps creating a new section on the page for them or combining them with the 'Other Information' links would attract more attention to them. Perhaps just a 'General Information' section? Sariya :I agree with you on that point, but I haven't really figured out a way to do it. My current thinking points toward creating a new 'Other Information' section, moving it all there, and then changing the menu at the top right to have less consequential links in it, or maybe changing the purpose of that side altogether. If someone else has a good idea how to work it out, please do so. Everon 00:03, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::I made what changes I thought would work. Everon 17:20, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ----- I must say... It is an interesting concept to go into, but this one is less "lively" than the original one, which makes it less appealing to me. If you could figure out a way to have it less "boxy" or something then it might start looking better. - MrMunchie :My rationale is getting the most important information on the user's first screen-full of space. On the current main page almost no information a frequent wiki user would need is on the first screen; they have to scroll. The boxes were the easiest way in my mind since I've seen how well it works on Wikipedia. I'd appreciate some other suggestions if you know any. Everon 00:03, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Finalizing Did interest in developing this die off completely? It's a good proposal, but it still has need for some changes as mentioned on this page and by Fogleg on Dofus:Community Portal/New Main Page. Once those are taken care of, it's a short path to adopting it formally. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 15:19, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :While I like this new layout a lot, I think there are a few more changes that should be done before it goes active. The "Other Information" section, should perhaps be retitled "Life in Dofus", or "Game Community"... something a little less generic than what's currently there. Also, moving the subsections "Community", and "Combat" (from Character Building) to "Other Information" would be a better spot for them. Finally, there seem to be a lot of pages currently on the main page, that warrant being moved to the new one (but not all), such as Areas or External Links - Aerate 02:59, 16 June 2006 use of templates ? I do support the new layout as it is much clearer for the user. However it seems a bit awkward to edit ... Maybe a template guru could simplify the code of this page ? --Tyrcho 15:10, 27 June 2006 (UTC) : Once it's somewhat set in stone, I'll export the larger styles to the wiki stylesheet. That will remove the worst parts. I also cleaned up some unnecessary styles and unpiped a bunch of links that didn't need to be piped. For anyone reading, the right way to pluralize a link is links, not links. This works for almost any suffix, not just s. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 11:41, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Fresh Start :) If nobody is against this, I would like to go over the links somewhat and then propose this for a re-evaluation, so that maybe we could implement a new look for the main page at the same time as the new logo?--ilmarine 23:13, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :to make it short as i don't want to go way over with details on why my decision, this is a nice but over redundant, if you can create a link to professions why list every profession? or even better if you add a link to the navigation bar of our wikia why even list it on the main page?. so if we can have the New main page proposal and the Navigation bar proposal tune on the same overhaul channel that would really make an improve --Cizagna (Talk) 02:02, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Links One of the links is a bit outdated, the tutorial link is a bit useless and tutorial no longer exsists, instead theres incarnam this should be put in the place of tutorial! Thanks --Kiriath 13:03, 17 May 2007 (UTC)